magicmissilefandomcom-20200214-history
Tovak
Origins Tovak was born in the Nexus with his brother Kopat. Growing up, Tovak always wanted to help people. When Kopat left him, Tovak felt abandoned. With nothing else to do, he left the safety of the darkness. Now living amongst the surface dwellers, Tovak took it upon himself to bringing down crime organizations. Eventually, he managed to take down a small crimelord. However, during his escape, one of the criminals sent his Khor Wolf after Tovak. Before he could escape, the wolf caught him, badly wounding his leg. After dealing with the wolf, Tovak eventually hid out of sight and waited until the criminals left. As he limped away, Tovak realized he should catch up with his brother. Personality Known as a vigilante, Tovak is courageous and reckless. He does not care if he is hurt, but will not stand by while a friend is being attacked (Unless they deserve it). Along with his recklessness, Tovak has also been known to be short-fused. Always willing to jump into the fray, Tovak is a good person to have watch your back. After the Campaign Tovak, being unable to sit still, returned to his duties as a vigilante. This time, however, Irylia joined him. As much as she disturbed him, he appreciated the company, and even grew accustomed to her presence. He taught her how to properly defend herself, and how to survive on her own. He enjoyed having someone to teach. As for the rest of the MME, Tovak never encountered many of them again, except for Kopat and Mayakovsky . He only visited Kopat a handfull of times, even then only for a short time. He crossed paths with Mayakovsky again when he brought down his fight clubs. However, he failed to catch Mayakovsky, and he never found him again. Realizing he was making himself a target, Tovak decided it was time for a new name. He took up the name "Grimmark". It originated from one time when Irylia remarked that anyone seeing Tovak's blue tattoo coming towards them was surely dead; meaning he was essentially the Grim Reaper. Under this name, Tovak brought justice upon all those who deserve it. Fifty years later, Tovak's actions began to catch up with him. The gangs, now lead by the children of the men Tovak killed in the past years, began to make alliances. Noone outside of the gangs understood why, until one day. One morning in an old mill, a worker discovered a terrible sight. A room full of bodies. All around the room were the bodies of major gang leaders and crime lords, and blood all overt the floor. In the middle of the room, binded to a chair was a Grier with a blue tattoo on its forehead, stripped bare and tortured. Upon further examination of the criminals, there were no wounds or anything of the sort on any of them. The blood came from the orifices of their faces. It is believed that the Grier used one last mind rupture, using every fiber of ots being to mind rupture everyone in the room, effectively killing every major crime lord in the area. Before this happened, Tovak had Irylia write some notes: "To the MME, If this note has found its way to you, then I am dead. I have had Irylia write this for me, and instructed her to deliver them to you in the case something happens to me. Kopat, First things first: You the smartest idiot I've ever known, and I both love and respect you for it. Now that that's out of the way, time to get to buiseness. I'm worried... the gangs are quite active lately. I've been noticing we've been being tailed lately. I fear they've come for me. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I see no good outcome. I've sent Irylia to you after she has delivered all the other notes. The reason for this is because I wish for you to watch over her. I've taught her all that I know, but she still needs guidance. You're the only one I'm telling this to, because I know I can rely on you. I hope my death isn't a surprise to you, as we both knew you would outlive me. Take good care of her for me, Tovak Aerixx, I'm not gonna lie, when I first met you, I thought you were a thieving wretch. I now know, however, that I was wrong. I watched you grow and mature right before my erm... "eyes". I know whatever fate you chose for your brother, it would've been the right thing. I saw you grow into a respectable person. Keep it up, Tovak Doctor Bloodfury, Hey ya big bastard, getting bored of not killing anything yet? You and I, taking the brunt of the damage together... good times. I still remember the time when we dragged that giant fish out of the water. I honestly don't even know if you're still alive, but at least I can say my final thoughts about you. You're a tough bastard, and I haven't forgotten that "swimming" you made me do in the cave, Tovak Rodney, I always knew there was something different about you, I just couldn't figure out what. That final shot you took at Drutak, it's gonna stay with me forever. Anyways, I'm glad you and I met, even if you were a little strange at first. I don't know if this will get to you, but I have faith in Irylia. You're crazy, and I love it, Tovak Rockhard, I don't know if Irylia will be able to get this to you, but I'll have her write this anyways. You're weird. I do not understand you at all. However strange your methods were, you were a great contribution to the group, and I am thankfull. Keep doing whatever it is you, Tovak Mayakovsky, Probably the last person you want a letter from, huh? Anyways... whatever it is you're up to now, I know it is nothing good. I'm gonna be blunt. You barely hit anything for that whole adventure. However, you showed your worth in the end. Even if we don't like each other, I have some respect for you. You may be dead by now, maybe not. If I HAVE gone before you, then whatever afterlife that may exist... I'll be waiting for you. Work on your aim, Grimmark" Nobody knows where Tovak was buried, but on the outskirts of a small town by the Nexus, there is an almost unmarked grave. The only marking is an emblem resembling Grimmark's tattoo, made by his brother.